A Kunzite and Zoisite Fanfiction: Sailor Moon Twist
by taka101
Summary: Kunzite persuades Beryl to kill him instead of Zoisite, and Zoisite has to go on without him. Note: I made him and Jadeite brothers. This, like all of my other fanfictions, is a parody of dirty stories. No references will be made, so you won't be offended.


**A KunZoi Fanfiction: A Sailor Moon Twist**

**The Illusion **

Zoisite stood next to Kunzite before Queen Beryl, after the moon princess had been revealed. Zoisite had stabbed Prince Endymion (Tuxedo Mask) by levitating an ice shard into his body while moving his hand behind his back. The Moon Princess (Sailor Moon) used her moon healing escalation wand to blow Zoisite against the wall and, too weak to even walk never mind teleport, Kunzite came to him and took him back to the DarkKingdom.

After lecturing Kunzite about letting the silver crystal - a powerful crystal composed of the seven rainbow crystals that the DarkKingdom needed for their Great Ruler to awaken - into the hands of the Moon Princess, she turned her attention to Zoisite. Though their half-conscious Great Ruler, Queen Metalia, had revived Prince Endymion, Zoisite had once again tried to kill him against her orders.

"Well, Zoisite," she began, "are you ready to face your fate?"

Zoisite, trembling, reached out towards the Queen, as if to stop her. He was sweating everywhere; under his dark blue uniform, black boots, and neon white gloves, and even his hair was damp. Unable to imagine his time coming to an end, and what death would be like, the poor boy was beyond terrified. "P-p-please," he said, panicking. He almost got down on his knees and pleaded, he was so desperate. "Please give me another chance-"

"STOP!" Both jumped at the sound of Kunzite's loud voice. "Queen Beryl-sama, please. It was my fault. I am responsible for Endymion. I even have proof." Kunzite had known that something like this would happen. Not wanting to have Zoisite die, he concocted a fake illusion of _himself _killing Endymion. No one knew that he had this ability to create fake illusions, not even Zoisite. Kunzite had kept this ability to himself; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get away with it.

In the illusion, Zoisite was shown levitating an ice shard out of the ground. He hid his gloved hand behind his back while doing it - because Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon would know that he was up to something once they saw his hand moving - and distracted the two of them by talking about having a "fair duel" with Endymion.

The ice shard flew towards Sailor Moon, but before it reached her, Tuxedo Mask sensed it and jumped behind Sailor Moon, letting the ice shard stab him instead of her.

Realizing what had happened; Zoisite fell to his knees and said: "No! No, no, what have I done?" He pushed the tearful Sailor Moon out of the way and started to revive Tuxedo Mask, but Kunzite teleported into the scene, and before Zoisite could revive Tuxedo Mask, he said: "No, Zoisite, he has to die." and blasted him with a deadly blast of energy.

Zoisite was shocked. He turned to Kunzite and said: "Kunzite-sama! How dare you? We aren't supposed to kill him, remember?" Kunzite said: "I don't care what we are supposed to do. He did nothing but steal rainbow crystals from you, Zoisite, and do you realize how many times he tried to hurt you? He's nothing but trouble, Zoisite. And he's part of the moon kingdom, as well."

The illusion flickered off, and Kunzite, with just a bit of fear rising in his voice, said: "see, Queen Beryl-sama? Zoisite was trying to stab _Sailor Moon_ with his ice shard, not Endymion. It was my fault. _I _am the one to blame, not Zoisite.

Queen Beryl actually believed him. In a rage, she blasted Kunzite with the deadly burst of energy that she had been about to blast at Zoisite. He didn't protest as the energy blast hit him, blowing him to the wall.

Zoisite looked at his Kunzite, lying there, steam rising from his body. The entire colour drained from his face. At first, he could not believe what had just happened, or what he saw. He stood there for a while, shocked and unable to process the sight of Kunzite lying there, dying, steam rising from his body. It took at least a minute for the shocked teenager to find his voice again, and it came out in a scream: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! KUNZITE-SAMAAAAAA!"

With his heart in his sore throat, Zoisite ran over to Kunzite, knelt beside him, and teleported the two of them to their room onto their bed. Zoisite then buried his face into Kunzite's torso and sobbed violently.

**Death**

Kunzite returned to consciousness. "Z-Zoisite?" He asked this weakly, his voice hardly above a whisper.

It took a lot of effort for Zoisite to stop crying and lift his head from Kunzite. His uniform was soaked through with tears.

"Zoisite, don't cry," He whispered. "Please don't cry. I did this for you. Be happy."

Zoisite, wanting to please his master, choked back the rest of his tears. He picked up Kunzite's hand, clasped it with both of his own, and said: "But, I didn't want you to die! I can't live without you, Kunzite-sama! I just can't! I'll go back to Beryl and tell her that the illusion was a fake, that I am the one who attempted to kill Endymion! Then she'll revive you and kill me!" As afraid as Zoisite was of dying, he was even more afraid of a life without his precious, beloved Kunzite-sama.

"No, Zoisite, please," Kunzite whispered, tears starting to trickle out the corners of his eyes. Groaning with the effort, he put his hand on Zoisite's cheek. "I would rather die than be without you. Beryl never would have believed you anyway. She already saw my illusion, and you can't make one yourself." Kunzite, being the older one, was more powerful. "You have no choice but to let me go. But please, after I die, do one thing for me. To avenge me."

"What is it?" Zoisite leaned over and wiped the tears from Kunzite's eyes. He clasped his lover's hand tightly, and kissed it as he looked up at Kunzite; he was eager to hear his master and lover's dying wish.

"Please, Zoisite…" Kunzite's eyelids started to droop. "Continue with your job. Be the best general that the DarkKingdom has even had. And kill the…" His eyes closed as he whispered: "Sailor Senshi…"

Kunzite started to dissolve. As his white gloved hand started to disappear from Zoisite's lips, he dropped it, leaned over, and kissed Kunzite on the lips. His tears fell onto Kunzite's face as he sobbed, until Kunzite disappeared completely; letting Zoisite fall onto the bed. Soon, his lover was nothing more than a bunch of sparkles, floating up to the sky.

Zoisite was sore all over from his collide into the wall, and tired as well, so he decided that he compose himself and get ready for bed. It was well past midnight, and luckily Queen Beryl didn't want him back, for he was in no shape to do anything at the moment.

Kunzite's tears had left wet spots on Zoisite's neon white glove, and they were almost dry but still visible. These spots were all he had left of Kunzite; if only he could keep them forever instead of having to have them dry. Zoisite kissed the damp spots on his slender, gloved fingers, as though he were kissing Kunzite himself. He touched his face, and his tears left wet spots on the gloved fingers of his other hand. He stripped off his clothes and looked at himself in the head mirror.

Zoisite's face was wet and blotchy. His nose was runny to the point where it went into his mouth, and the whites of his tired, crying eyes, which normally had a green tint, were a greenish red. Hot tears continued to slip out of them, and Zoisite's brows were furrowed in sadness. He thought _"I look terrible. I have to clean myself up before Kunzite-sama… oh yeah."_ He turned around and looked at the empty bed.

Zoisite took a warm bath using a special potion to treat the soreness in his body. He looked at his penis in the water; it seemed to be getting bigger as he grew, and more hairy with reddish-brown pubic hairs like the ones on his head. Kunzite would have been proud to see how big his little rat was growing. _"You will soon be as big as me; your penis equally large and just as manly, my little rat." _

Zoisite washed his face and blew his nose into his hands before washing them in the water. He then got out and drank tons of water (he was quite thirsty from so much sweating and crying). Zoisite got into his pyjamas and into bed; it would be his first night sleeping without Kunzite. Zoisite slept while hugging Kunzite's pillow, as though it were Kunzite himself sleeping with him.

**The Salon**

"Zoisite?"

Zoisite slowly opened his eyes, to find Kunzite lying next to him in the bed. Thank god. It had all been a dream. He smiled. "Good morning, Kunzite-sama."

Kunzite reached over and kissed him. Then he said: "We should get ready; the Queen will probably want us soon."

So they got up and got dressed. At breakfast they talked about Nephrite. Zoisite didn't really understand how he came into the conversation; it just happened. Then Kunzite started to drone on and on about him until Zoisite didn't even understand him anymore. He then heard Kunzite saying something about having a crush on Nephrite. Zoisite tried to say something back, but he just couldn't seem to move his mouth.

After breakfast, they went swimming. Zoisite had forgotten until now that he can't even swim. He started to panic and called to Kunzite for help. Kunzite didn't hear him and Zoisite started to drown…

He woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing. All that had happened the night before came flooding back into his mind when he saw Kunzite's pillow still in his arms. He let out a big yawn, and gruellingly turned off the alarm.

Instead of continuing to dwell over his fallen lover, Zoisite decided that he should pull himself together, because Kunzite-sama would have loved that. While tying up his hair into his usual doe, he thought: _I'll become famous in the Dark Kingdom and make it succeed, and I'll finally kill the Sailor Senshie; that should help the pain of losing Kunzite-sama. Zoisitepulled out a few strands of hair to frame his pretty face; just the way he liked his hair to be. And when I finally meet him on the other side,_ he thought as he hurriedly tugged on his boot, _he will be proud of me_. He put on his gloves and teleported to meet the Queen.

Queen Beryl told him his next mission, which was to get the silver crystal back from Sailor Moon. Zoisite stood there looking proud in his uniform, though sleep still lay heavy in his head (after getting only 6 hours of sleep as opposed to his usual 9). He was also determined as he thought: _this should be easy. I am a lot more powerful than that Sailor Moon, and she is such a wimp that she will probably just hand over the silver crystal if I threaten her, just like I did when I made that guy into the Youma Akan.._

"Well, Zoisite? Are you ready to meet Youma Mitsuami?"

Youma? Zoisite had not been planning to use a youma to do this, he wanted to do it alone, to both prove himself worthy of to Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, and to avenge his beloved Kunzite-sama.

"She is one of Kunzite's youma; I don't know if you've met her before. You will be using Kunzite's youma to help you from now on. And like I said before, do _not _question my orders." Beryl shot a stern look at Zoisite from behind her crystal ball as they both remembered that day when Zoisite constantly questioned her instructions.

Zoisite did not like this at all. How could he do a good job when a youma would be doing the work for him? _"I don't want this at all, but who knows what will happen if I argue with the Queen?"_

Now Mitsuami was standing in front of Zoisite. "Nice to meet you. I can't wait to help you get the silver crystal. We will do great!"

Zoisite forced a smile out for everyone's sake and thought _"This will be a long day…"_

The bossy Youma Mitsuami revealed her plan to Zoisite, which was to start up a hair boutique. She said: "We'll magic hairdryers to detect the hair of the moon princess. The machine will trap her when it senses her hair, and then you can get the crystal from her."

As much as Zoisite hated being bossed around, especially because the generals are normally supposed to order around the youma, he much liked the idea. It was sneaky, badass, and creative; just the way he liked them. _We might get the silver crystal today! _After praising Youma Mitsuami, they teleported to Earth, and Zoisite conjured up a hair salon in the middle of the city. Mitsuami then flew to the sky, and put a spell on the whole city so that they would forget what they had just saw, and think that the salon was a special one for blondes.

Now Zoisite was back in his room at the DarkKingdom. Mitsuami would call him once she caught Sailor Moon, then he would teleport to the salon and get the crystal from her. It would be a piece of cake. In the meantime, Zoisite was watching the whole scene from his crystal ball.

Mitsuami was disguised as a human hairdresser. She looked a lot like one; her long brown hair was professionally curled at the ends and bounced around her shoulders.

_Still not as beautiful as mine, _Zoisite thought as he took off his neon white glove to feel his own reddish-brown locks as he stroked them. He continued stroking his hair with his pale slender hand while watching the rest of the scene. Zoisite yawned a lot; he couldn't wait for the day to be over so that he could get some sleep.

It took until 4:00 pm for one of the machines to finally beep. The blonde girl under the machine looked confused as Youma Mitsuami froze time on Earth, and then ran over to her and started to shake her, demanding for the silver crystal. This was Zoisite's cue to come down. _It's show time, _Zoisite thought as he put his white glove back on, straightened up his uniform, and teleported to Earth.

Luna sensed that something was wrong.

She had been at Ami's when this happened. Usagi was at the salon getting a haircut and the remaining Sailor Senshie were together at Ami's house in case anything happened. They knew that they should be more protective of each other after the other night, for things were now more intense now that the Moon Princess had the silver crystal. Right now, there was a ticking in Luna's cat head; time was about to freeze.

"Girls, get around me!" She ordered. Not even bothering to ask why, they all stood around Luna, and the crescent moon on her forehead shined, until a barrier to protect them all from the time spell formed.

"What is this?" Rei poked at the barrier. Her slender finger went right through it as though it were a bubble that couldn't be popped.

"A spell barrier. There was going to be a time freeze spell. Girls, get out your communicators and let me know when the spell is cast and the youma attacks. There is a youma at the salon and Usagi's in trouble."

When Zoisite arrived, the girl struggled to get out of Mitsuami's grip, but she, as a youma, was incredibly strong. By now she had transformed into her Youma form. Everything was going smoothly, and Zoisite was about to help out Mitsuami, until:

"Supreme thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter's thunder bolt swarmed around Mitsuami's arms, breaking her grip of the girl, who ran into the restroom. Now all five Sailor Senshie were in the room. As always, they had sensed a Youma and came to help.

_Damn it! Damn it to hell! Why do those stupid Sailor Senshie always have to appear just when things are going well? And how the hell did they dodge Mitsuami's spell? _Zoisite had been floating in the air, one leg crossed over the other, watching the whole scene and waiting for the right time to come in. He summoned an ice shard and threw it at Sailor Jupiter, but she dodged it.

_No time to fool around, Zoisite. An ice shard isn't effective enough. _ He threw a huge, deadly blast of energy at Sailor Jupiter… and she dodged it.

Damn it! She was so good at dodging. He would just have to forget about her and get Sailor Moon. A few seconds later, Hers Truly came rushing back into the main room of the salon. _Yes! Now's my time to shine!_

Zoisite flew down to Sailor Moon until he was floating right in front of her. He held up his hand, to her as if to warn her that he could attack any minute, and yelled: "Give me the silver crystal before anyone gets hurt!"

Sailor Moon looked terrified, much to Zoisite's pleasure. But wait: Now she was screaming. She screamed really loudly, and the red jewels resting on her blonde buns started to blow, magnifying the sound.

Zoisite had to cover his ears, as did everyone else. Zoisite zapped ear plugs into his ears so that his hands were free, and then he summoned an ice crystal. Before he could stab Sailor Moon with it, she held up her moon stick, and it started to glow.

_Oh no. _Of course, Zoisite knew what was going to happen. He tried to fly out of the way, but he seemed paralyzed by the light of the moon wand. He then, again, got thrown against the wall. Everything went black.

**Endymion**

The Prince of Earth lay there, still unable to move his eyelids. Metalia was reviving him, and brainwashing him to think that he belonged to the DarkKingdom. Memories, some of them fake, flooded into his mind:

_I work for the Dark Kingdom, and the Four _Shitennou _are my guardians. I work for Queen Beryl, and the Moon Kingdom is my enemy. I am to help destroy Princess Serenity along with her guardians, the Sailor Senshie, and retrieve the silver crystal for Queen Metalia and the Dark Kingdom's power. I was reincarnated into this time along with everyone else, and the battle continues. _

_ Queen Serenity brainwashed my reincarnated form into fighting for the Moon Kingdom. I spent a while fighting against the four Shitennou, who tried to kill me. Zoisite succeeded, but I was revived..._

Endymion was now fully conscious, his eyes wide open.

_Zoisite. He knew that I was brainwashed, and instead of trying to un-brainwash me he killed me! I died briefly because of him, and this wasn't even my fault! I was on his side! How dare he!_

"You're awake, Endymion." The gurgling voice came from the semi-concious Queen Metalia.

"Yes, I am, and I remember clearly of my place here. I understand fully what happened. Thank you."

He went to Beryl and asked her if Zoisite was dead.

"No, he isn't. You probably don't remember, but Kunzite killed you. He received his punishment of death, don't you worry." 

The young man wanted badly to tell Beryl that Zoisite was the one who had killed him, but he was smart. The Queen would never believe him; she would just think that he had been delirious considering that he had been so badly injured. Also, it was too late. Kunzite was already dead, and Zoisite, being the last of their Shitennou, was their only hope. Surely Beryl would still want him alive, and the Kingdom wouldn't be able to succeed without someone as powerful as him.

Endymion would have to keep it a secret from Beryl, but he would punish Zoisite himself. Being the Prince, he was always allowed to order people around without consequences. For once, this advantage came in handy.

"Thank you, I understand." The Prince bowed.

_Zoisite will pay for this._

**Mourning**

When Zoisite could finally open heavy eyelids, he was on a bed, in front of Queen Beryl. She had sensed what had happened and teleported him back to the DarkKingdom. Zoisite moaned, and pulled himself up from the bed.

"That Sailor Moon, or Moon Princess, is really powerful, Zoisite, so I will let you off easy for failing me."

"Thank you, Queen Beryl-Sama. What happened to Youma Mitsuami?"

"Sailor Mars killed her with one of her dark spirit spells," Beryl said, gritting her teeth."

_Blasted Senshie. I can't wait to be rid of them._

"Well, Zoisite, it turns out that the silver crystal is already making her more powerful. So confronting Sailor Moon won't work, since she will just keep blasting you unconscious."

"You are right, Queen Beryl-Sama. Next time I will attack her from the back. I'll kill her and steal the silver crystal from her moon wand." Simple as that.

"Excellent, Zoisite! The Queen beamed. You are surely to be a great success to the DarkKingdom.

Zoisite bowed to her and teleported away.

Back in his room, Zoisite was sore from head to toe. It had hurt even to bow before the Queen. All his clothes and gloves were ripped, and his black boots, which had once shone in the light, were beaten worn.

Zoisite was also very tired; he had been yawning, or swallowing back yawns when talking to others, the whole day, and his head still felt heavy with being overtired.

Sore and tired as he was, Zoisite stripped off his clothes and used a spell to create a new uniform for tomorrow, and levitated it over to the edge of the bed.

Zoisite felt defeated that he didn't get the silver crystal. _That damn Sailor Moon, why does she have to be so powerful? I hate her more than ever. How am I supposed to avenge Kunzite-sama now?_

Kunzite-sama. The memory of Kunzite dying by his side hit Zoisite like an emotional pang that hurt so much that he had to choke back a sob. He felt like crumbling to the floor and weeping, but instead he went to take a nice hot bath. _I have to take care of these wounds. Crying can wait._

Zoisite returned from his bath feeling good as new. He had used a magic healing potion in the water to make the soreness, cuts, and bruises on his body disappear, the same one he had used the night before. This potion was only available to the generals and Youma of the DarkKingdom; how are they expected to fight if they are so sore that they can't even walk?

In his bathrobe, Zoisite walked over to the mirror on the wall and worked on his hair, which was all messed up from his collide into the wall. He pulled his hair elastic out, shook his hair free, and brushed through it until he finally got out all of the tangles. By then his head hurt because there were so many tough knots in his long, beautiful hair.

Zoisite did his usual evening rituals, including a lonely supper without his dear Kunzite.

That night, he sat on the bed looking at their photo album. It was full of pictures of the two of them; from the time they first met, to when they became generals for the DarkKingdom, to the time that they were working together with Kunzite as his teacher, and near the end of their relationship, when they hadn't known that their time together would almost soon come to an end…

_I can't believe he's gone. I just can't. It feels like a dream, only I know that it isn't because dreams never last this long, and they are never this clear and realistic. _Zoisite fingered his favourite picture of the two of them under a sakura tree. The sharp, emotional pang that Kunzite was gone hit him once again, and Zoisite broke down into tears.

Kunzite, knowing that sakura blossoms are Zoisite's favourite thing in the world, had taken him there for his 17th birthday, which was only a few months ago. Zoisite wept over the album, his tears falling onto the pictures like rain. He thought about how Kunzite would always comfort him when he was upset, and the fact that he wasn't here to wipe his tears this time made him start bawling. _We had been together for two years. Only two years, but it seems like forever. I wanted to be together forever… why did he have to go? _

Zoisite felt quite tired, so he finally calmed down, wiped the wet pages on his shirt so that they wouldn't stick, and looked at the clock. Since he had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, he was ready for an early bedtime.

"Goodnight, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite's voice was shaky with sobs as the picture of the two of them under the sakura trees blurred through the tears in his eyes. Holding the album vertically from his face, Zoisite kissed Kunzite's portrait goodnight as tears rolled down his cheeks. Then he closed the album and put it under his pillow.

Zoisite was out of Kleenex, so he summoned a new box onto his night table cleaned himself up. _I better stop crying if I want to get some sleep. _He got into bed, turned off the light, and drifted off into a deep but troubled sleep…

**A Wonderful Dream**

Zoisite was walking through the sakura trees, when he saw Kunzite. He rubbed his eyes; he didn't believe them. But there, standing before him, was his fallen lover. "KUNZITE-SAMA!" "ZOISITE!" They ran over to each other and threw their arms around each other, and stayed like that for a long, long time.

"I missed you, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite whispered into his shoulder.

Kunzite pushed Zoisite's face towards his and kissed him; first a long one on the mouth, and then on his nose, then his neck.

Zoisite burst into tears; his tears were both out of happiness, and out of sadness as to what he had gone through after Kunzite's death. Kunzite hugged Zoisite tighter. "There, there, my little rat. I'm here now." Kunzite smoothed Zoisite's reddish-brown hair as he cried, not even questioning the young man's tears.

Once Zoisite calmed down, Kunzite took his face into his hands and kissed his wet eyes. He then summoned a few tissues for Zoisite and they sat together under a tree. Zoisite lay his head down on Kunzite's lap, and he stuck some flowers into the young boy's hair.

"I know all that you went through, little rat. I was watching you from above."

"How can you be back, Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite expected his voice to sound croaked out of curiosity and disbelief, but instead it just came out like a normal, everyday question.

"I don't know. Maybe my love for you was just too strong, even too strong for death itself."

For some reason, Zoisite wasn't as shocked as he thought he should be. He was just happy. He started to cry again, out of relief. "You don't know how relieved I am," he sobbed.

Kunzite pulled Zoisite up from the back and into a hug, letting him cry into his chest.

"My dear Zoisite, I won't let anything else happen to you…"

**The Finishing School**

When Zoisite woke up, the first thing he felt was refreshed from a good night sleep, though still heavy-hearted about the loss of his lover. It was still so hard to believe that Kunzite wasn't coming home. _I have to get to work._ Zoisite stretched and put on his new uniform, which smelt fresh and new. After a quick breakfast, he teleported to see what the Queen had in store for him.

In the meeting room, Prince Endymion was waiting with Queen Beryl. He had been revived, and healed; all of his memories as Prince Endymion of the DarkKingdom returned to him. Zoisite bowed to both of them, and Queen Beryl announced that Endymion would help Zoisite, along with today's youma. _Does Beryl think I am so unworthy and weak that I need help all the time? _It would be no use questioning Beryl, as she had said before that she doesn't explain her orders. Zoisite decided that the smart thing to do would be to make the best of things and not let his short temper overcome him.

Kunzite always said told Zoisite that, even though he loved him dearly, he had a fairly short temper; one of his few flaws. _Geez, I can't even think about Kunzite-sama without crying, _Zoisite thought as he blinked back tears. _But the last thing I want is to cry in front of these people. In the meantime, I'll work on controlling my temper. For Kunzite-sama. _Queen Beryl introduced Youma Shakoukai , and sent the three of them to work out their plan.

This time, Zoisite took charge and announced his idea of starting a skiing resort. The moon princess loved and excelled at winter activities such as skating and skiing, so it would be an easy way to capture her.

Endymion then jumped in and suggested that they do Zoisite's plan only if his didn't work. This made Zoisite hate Endymion more than he already did, but Beryl had told them to be nice to Endymion, for he was the Prince, and that anyone who killed him would be sentenced to eternal sleep. Zoisite slipped his gloved hands under his uniform coat and preoccupied them by squeezing his penis, so that he wouldn't levitate any objects at Endymion.

Endymion's plan was to start a finishing school class. "The Moon Princess's reincarnated form is very clumsy and unladylike; I've been watching her on Earth. She'll want to go to a finishing school to learn how to act like a princess if she sees one; otherwise her peers will pressure her into joining-"

"But how will we find out which one is the moon princess?" Zoisite interrupted, frustrated that Endymion was taking over, and wanting to prove that his plan would be no use.

"Let me finish, Zoisite." Endymion gritted his teeth. "I will be the head master of the school, and Shakoukai will be my assistant. She will hypnotize all the girls into transforming into the Moon Princess."

Shakoukai showed them her magic hypnotizing watch.

"But... that's so easy! Why couldn't we do this earlier?"

"It's not as simple as it sounds, Zoisite," said Shakoukai. "It only works when she is acting like a 'princess.' She has to be doing either that or something that the moon princess does, such as skating; then the Moon Princess in her is brought out, and she can be hypnotized into becoming her. Then you take the silver crystal from her. This will take a couple of days."

_Not bad, at least I still have a part in this. Maybe I'll finally get the silver crystal and won't have to work with Endymion anymore._ Zoisite approved with the plan, and he teleported them to Earth to conjure up the school.

**Loneliness**

After using her ability as a youma to hypnotize everyone so that they knew about the school and Zoisite had helped Endymion and Shakoukai set up the school, they served Endymion back at the DarkKingdom.

Now that school on Earth was let out, the finishing school had started.

Zoisite had some free time while they trained the girls, and Endymion would make the crystal ball ring telepathically to let Zoisite know that they found the Moon Princess. In the meantime, he decided to visit the sakura trees where Kunzite had taken him for his birthday.

Zoisite teleported to the place on the same planet as the dark kingdom, where there were dozens of trees with pink sakura petals. On a windy day, the loose petals would blow all around you, but today they just remained still. Luckily no one else was close by, so Zoisite was free to be alone.

He breathed in the fresh scent of sakura, which helped calm his mind. A petal fell from the tree, and he caught it in his hand. It looked dark pink against his bright white glove. He took the glove off of his other hand and stroked it. It felt silky smooth, and he rubbed it against his face.

Zoisite had been heartbroken when his brother, Jadeite, was sentenced to eternal sleep. He had been there, and the crowd had to restrain him from running up to the Queen and begging that Jadeite be sent free. He and Jadeite had been very close, and Jadeite was a protective big brother to him.

"I'll avenge the two of them by killing the bloody Sailor Senshie and helping the DarkKingdom to take over Earth,"Zoisite said aloud as he sat under a sakura tree and waited for Endymion to call him to the scene through his crystal ball. No one was around to hear him.

There were a ton of girls attending the finishing school, which started once school let out. Endymion wore a tuxedo for his disguise, and danced with Youma Shakoukai to help demonstrate how to dance properly. Shakoukai was disguised as a middle aged woman, about fifty or so. She wore a floor length pink gown, and somehow managed to dance flawlessly without even tripping over her long dress. All the other girls wore dresses that stopped at their ankles, since they were beginners, and practiced dancing with each other.

Usagi was the only one among her friends who had attended the finishing school; they had insisted that she go because it would help her. Usagi wasn't a good dancer at all; she stumbled with almost every move, and somehow managed to trip over her ankle-length dress a couple of times. Her partner, however, was almost a natural; if it weren't for Usagi slowing her down she would have been dancing flawlessly all around the ballroom.

_She should be the moon princess, _Usagi thought. _Not me. I'm hardly a princess at all; I can't even ballroom dance!_

_She must be the moon princess, _Endymion was thought as he watched Usagi's drag her into a smooth dance all around the room.

Zoisite, still by the sakura trees, watched Endymion and Shakoukai through the crystal ball and wondered what was taking them so long. They were now eating dinner with the girls and teaching them how to eat like ladies. _I can't believe they aren't even asking for my help. _Zoisite was getting a bit frustrated. He wanted to help, to. Why should he be left out of the plan? He decided to tell Queen Beryl that Endymion was leaving him out.

Zoisite teleported to Beryl's throne. After bowing to her, Zoisite told her that so far Endymion hadn't even let him do his share of the plan. "We are supposed to be working together, aren't we?" Zoisite tried to hide his impatience.

"Zoisite, Endymion is really eager to work for the DarkKingdom since he hasn't been able to in a while, thanks to Kunzite. Endymion wants to reclaim his position, so I purposely suggested to him that he do most of the work. You must understand, you got plenty of opportunities to show yourself anyway. Also, it may take a few days of waiting to get the Moon Princess awakened enough so that she can be hypnotized into becoming her."

"Yes, Queen Beryl-sama," Zoisite said before teleporting away.

He returned to the sakura trees, and walked around in them muttering about how stupid Endymion's plan is. Why do something that will take a few days instead of something as simple as a skiing competition.

Zoisite had a bad feeling; that Endymion was purposely leaving Zoisite out and making these long plans so that most of the work would be left to him; so that he would be more recognized in the DarkKingdom for his success. So that he would be the star once the DarkKingdom succeeded.

_Don't be silly, _Zoisite thought, pushing out the bad thoughts. _You're the one who gets to take the silver crystal from the moon princess. You're the one who gets to star. _If only he wasn't so lonely…

**Zoisite Makes The Scene**

Zoisite spent the next couple of days watching Endymion and Shakoukai on the crystal ball by the sakura trees; mostly to distract himself from Kunzite.

On the second day, while the girls were dancing in the ballroom, Shakoukai got out her watch and started to wave it at the girls. Before they even knew what was going on, all their eye pupils dilated, and they all stared at it, ready to obey. Shakoukai demanded that the Moon Princess appear, but she didn't. Because of this, Endymion didn't call Zoisite down.

Zoisite brushed sakura petals off his uniform and thought: _Well, too bad. This is my mission, and I'll kill them all if I have to. _

The silver crystal had increased her power over the days, so now Sailor Moon was invincible to any spells that affected the human mind such as hypnotism.

_Why is no one transforming? _Endymion was confused, and angry at the same time. This was not what was supposed to happen!

Zoisite teleported to them, and before anyone knew what he was doing he zapped the watch so that it was twice as powerful; he wanted to do his fair share of a contribution and decided that it was the least thing that he could do.

_Damn it! I did not ask Zoisite to come! He will pay for disobeying me like that!_

Just before Sailor Moon started to transform, Sailor Mercury jumped onto the window frame and whispered "bubble spray!" Her magical bubble attack freed the magic from all of the girls' minds, and Sailor Moon got on her knees and quickly crawled out of the room. Luckily no one saw her leave because there were so many girls.

Sailor Venus then replaced Sailor Mercury on the window frame and attacked the watch with her crescent beam, destroying it.

Sailor Moon than rushed into the room. She started to attack the youma with her tiara but Zoisite jumped in front of her, used his powers to make the tiara fall to the ground, and flew into the air. Doing a summersault in the air, he flew over Sailor Moon so that he could attack her from the back but she sensed him, turned around, and held up her moon stick. _Oh no, oh please not again… _Zoisite got blasted against the wall. The last thing he saw before he hit the wall was Endymion throwing a rose at Sailor Moon.

_Hahaha! That's what you get for coming when you weren't called down, Zoisite! _Shakoukai lunged for Sailor Moon, but before she could attack...

"Supreme Thunder!"

A sharp pain went all the way through her body. Shakoukai thought she heard herself scream, and the last thing that she smelt before she died was the smell of her burning, electrocuted body.

**Free At Last**

Zoisite woke up, once again, in front of Queen Beryl. Zoisite hesitantly got up, groaning in pain as he did so. He hurt all over. "Where are Endymion and Shakoukai?"

"Endymion attacked Sailor Moon, but she deflected it and badly injured him with her tiara. He's being healed by Metalia by now. As for Shakoukai, that blasted Sailor Jupiter electrocuted her to death. It looks like attacking Sailor Moon from behind doesn't work either, Zoisite. That silver crystal is increasing her power faster than we realize, and we have to get it back. You had an idea about a ski resort, right?" Zoisite nodded. "Do that next; I will inform Prince Endymion that we are going with your plan next time, not his."

Zoisite beamed. "Thank you." He did a painful bow and teleported to his room.

After taking off his ripped uniform, gloves, and boots, making himself a new set, and bathing his sore body, Zoisite looked at his hair, which was once again messy. _I should braid it from now on so that it doesn't get so many knots, _Zoisite thought after attacking his hair with the brush. He decided that the moon stick probably affects emotions too, because right now, just like the last few times that he got blasted, he felt really sad and defeated.

After putting on a fresh pink t-shirt and sweatpants, he got the photo album with pictures of him and Kunzite and teleported to the sakura trees.

It was a beautiful evening, with the sun almost setting. Zoisite sat by a sakura tree, catching and stroking falling blossoms. It was all so beautiful. Zoisite reached for the photo album. He hadn't looked at it in days for fear that it would make him cry.

Zoisite had not wanted to cry in front of Endymion, because he would order Zoisite around during the day, when they weren't working at the school. Zoisite was forced to serve the Prince, and he would talk down to him while doing so. It seemed like Endymion really hated Zoisite, but for what?

When Zoisite went to complain to Beryl, all she did was say that the Prince was important and to be respected. "You are the general left to serve him, Zoisite. I know that it's hard to respect someone like him, but he's the Prince. He's an important part of the DarkKingdom, so disobeying him could lead to serious consequences. Understand?"

_That damn Endymion! He's not even part of the Dark Kingdom as he tried to kill me, take my rainbow crystals, and protect Sailor Moon, and we have to respect him! And I have to respect that damn Beryl for killing Kunzite-sama! _Zoisite was all alone. He was being talked down to and bossed around, and had no one to lean on.

Zoisite opened his album. "Can you believe this, Kunzite-sama? I have to respect the two people who are responsible for your death!"

Staring at Kunzite in the photos, all of Zoisite's anger melted into sadness, and the moon stick making him emotional was probably why he soon found tears on the album.

In the past, Zoisite would come here with Kunzite at the end of the day. They would play around by sticking sakura petals in each others' hair, unbuttoning their shirts, and walking around hand in hand. Here's a picture of them:

Now Zoisite was sobbing with his knees hugged to his chest and his face buried in them. He cried over Kunzite and Endymion's hateful acts, and now that he was free he could let it all out.

**A Failure**

While Zoisite braided his hair the next morning, he thought about how bad Endymion's plan had been. _Why should we do something that would take a few days as apposed to simply luring the Moon Princess to them and killing her right there?_ Maybe he was purposely trying to leave Zoisite out by making him wait to take action. _Maybe Endymion won't be here today, _Zoisite thought as he did up the single button on his uniform coat. _Maybe it'll take him a few days for him to heal, and when he finally wakes up I'll have the silver crystal. Yes!_

Unfortunately, when Zoisite got to the DarkKingdom, Endymion was fully healed and waiting for him. Zoisite bowed to both of them, biting his lip to stop from cursing. Queen Beryl announced that they would go along with Zoisite's plan to start a ski resort, and sent them off to talk out the plan.

When Zoisite suggested that a Youma attack the place to lure Sailor Moon to them, Endymion shook his head at him. "No, Zoisite, we don't want to put a Youma out right there in public; it will draw too much attention. Your plans aren't realistic, Zoisite. You can't just go attacking people so that Sailor Moon will show up, and expect no one to call the police or something. The humans are smart; they would somehow find a way to fight back once they knew about us." He talked in an intimidating tone.

_Okay fine, you don't have to be so mean about it. _Zoisite clenched his teeth in frustration, and squeezed his penis.

"I will run the ski resort." _Of course_. "And you will create a ton of hard obstacles; each one harder than the last. Whoever goes to the hardest one is the Moon Princess, since she is such a good and competitive skier. Once you see her through your ball, you will teleport to the resort and create a hole in the ground, right under the Moon Princess, so that she falls in. Make the hole deep enough for her to die in, then fly into it and retrieve the silver crystal.

Under Endymion's orders, Zoisite teleported to the mountains and conjured up a ski resort. He then returned to the DarkKingdom, and was ordered to film a commercial starring Endymion (disguised) describing the ski resort.

_You shouldn't be the one to be on T.V.- you don't even have the looks. I should be staring since I actually look like a super model. _How Zoisite wished to say this out loud!

Endymion then went down to the T.V. station and got the commercial put on air. "The skiing starts tomorrow," he said when he came back.

The next day, Zoisite sat at his usual spot by the sakura trees watching the whole scene on the crystal ball. With is neon white gloves tucked into his pockets, he fingered flower petals on the ground. He felt saddened about Kunzite, and couldn't wait to finally get his hands on the silver crystal.

When it was finally time to go, Zoisite put his gloves back on and teleported to the resort. He appeared in the air, hovering so high that no one saw him, and flew over to the hardest obstacle in the resort. Holding out his skinny hand in front of him, he made the ground under the girl disappear, and she fell in screaming.

As Usagi fell down the hole, she transformed into Sailor Moon and landed softly on the ground. The Sailor Senshie had that ability, as well as flying short distances.

Zoisite laughed so hard; it had been so easy. He laughed until his sides hurt, and then flew into the hole… to find Sailor Moon conscious.

Unfortunately, Zoisite had been too high in the air to see her identity, so he still didn't know who Sailor Moon was in civilian form. He flew out, created a fire ball, and threw it down the hole, but she somehow dodged it like the last time he used that technique. She jumped out of the whole and held up her moon stick. Zoisite grew panicked, practically hyperventilating, and quickly teleported away.

**Tears**

"I cannot believe you failed, Zoisite!"

Endymion was yelling at Zoisite as he polished his shoes. "It was your cue to get the crystal, and you fled! We will never succeed with you, Zoisite!"

_He's right. How will I be able to avenge Kunzite-sama now if I can't even retrieve a silver crystal?_

"But if I hadn't fled, she would have used the moon stick to blow me against an object. Her attack is impossible to dodge, and who knows what I would have flown into? It was an open space! Anything could have happened! Please understand!"

Zoisite didn't look at the Prince as he talked, he just stared at the shoes he was polishing and willed himself not to cry. _Even Beryl is more agreeable than him._

"I understand, but- _look at me when I'm talking to you!_ -your hole wasn't deep enough! You aren't thinking clearly, Zoisite! You are a terrible example of the DarkKingdom! It should not take you this long to defeat someone less powerful than you! All you had to do was simply create a hole that would kill her, and you couldn't even do that! You are weak and ignorant, and it's a shame that Beryl killed Kunzite instead of you!"

The putdowns stung, making emotional stabs at Zoisite, causing it to be harder and harder not to cry. A tear fell down his nose, and he bent his head so that Endymion wouldn't see. _Stop crying, damn it! _

"But-"

"You should have defeated her before she awoke as the Moon Princess!" The angry Prince's voice echoed on the walls of the palace. "But no, it took you to long! And now, thanks to you, we might never get the silver crystal! You just aren't strong enough!" Endymion reached over and slapped Zoisite in the face.

Zoisite fell back, his hand pressed to his stinging face. He looked at Endymion with hurt in his eyes.

Endymion took a deep breath. Instead of apologizing, he said: "It's for your own good. You are a disgrace to the DarkKingdom, Zoisite. You know what? I'm not going to work with you anymore. All you will do is continue to make me look bad in front of the Queen, so from now on we will work separately.

_What? I don't have to work with him anymore? _The thought made it a bit easier for Zoisite to hold in his tears.

"Wipe that stupid look off of your face and get me my dinner. NOW!"

Zoisite ran into the kitchen to make him his food.

After serving dinner, Endymion excused Zoisite. Zoisite bowed and made it to his room before crying. The sakura petals that automatically surrounded him as he teleported had barely faded away before he fell to his knees and started to sob into his hands. Though he was relieved for not having to work with Endymion anymore, the Prince's destructive comments rang in his head, making him cry hard.

_If I don't succeed, I won't be able to avenge Jadeite, or Kunzite-sama…_ The mention of the two of them, and the fact that he was too weak to avenge them, along with the fact that he was all alone, made him cry harder and harder.

Zoisite finally calmed down, and slowly got up from the floor. His knees ached from kneeling for so long, and his gloves, once white as snow, were now black with shoe polish and soaked through with tears. After peeling them off and summoning up a new pair for the next day, Zoisite got onto his bed and retrieved the album from under his pillow. He pressed his forehead against a photo of Kunzite, and it actually calmed him down a bit; as though Kunzite himself was actually here to comfort him. "Kunzite-sama…" Zoisite whispered this over and over again into the picture, as tears trickled down his face and onto the album. "Hold me, Kunzite-sama…"

After blowing his nose, Zoisite took off his clothes. He walked naked to the mirror, and looked at his face.

Zoisite's eyes were their usual reddish-green from crying, his cheeks shone with tears, and his right cheek had a red welt on it. He drew in a deep breath and went to take a shower.

Zoisite stood in the shower and held his face up to the faucet, letting the warm shower water wash off his tears. He got into his pyjamas, and had some supper before going to bed. After crying himself out, Zoisite could feel a bit happy that he could work alone again and wouldn't have to follow Endymion's plans anymore. Sure, he would still have to serve him at night, but at least he would soon get the silver crystal and get the Sailor Senshie without Endymion's stupid, slow plans.

**Jadeite**

Beryl sat at her chair, regretting that she had gotten rid of two of her best generals: Jadeite and Kunzite.

Nephrite was pretty useful as well, but his death hadn't been her fault, and he deserved for befriending a human.

Kunzite had also deserved his death for almost killing Endymion and letting the silver crystal out of his hands.

Jadeite, however, hadn't been so bad.

Beryl had been thinking about letting him out of Eternal Sleep for a while, and now that she only had one good general left, she decided that now was a good time.

_Perhaps I've been a bit harsh. No one should deserve Eternal Sleep; death should be the ultimate punishment. Kunzite was a lot worse than Jadeite, and he got the better punishment. _

The Eternal Sleep had mostly been a warning to everyone not to fail her. Now that only Zoisite was left, and the Kingdom was closer to succeeding, it was no longer necessary. Jadeite had been used as an example, and now she actually felt a bit sorry for him.

Beryl summoned up Jadeite's crystal. He was frozen in place, with a terrified look in his eyes. With a flash of her crystal ball, the crystal shattered, and Jadeite fell to the floor, gasping.

Jadeite looked all over himself; his ripped and dirty uniform, gloves, and boots, which had been ruined from his battle with the Senshie. (Luckily his clothes weren't ripped in appropriate places). Shock spread throughout his face. Was he actually free? How could this be true?

"I decided to give you another chance, Jadeite. Zoisite is the only general left, and I realize that you are not so bad at your job. You were just used as a warning for no one to fail me, and I regret it. Please forgive me.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" Jadeite stood up and bowed. Zoisite was still alive! It was all too good to be true. He teleported to see his little brother.

Beryl went to Endymion, and told him that Jadeite would replace him in retrieving the silver crystal. "Jadeite and Zoisite are much better than you, so they will continue to try obtaining it."

The young man was enraged. His fists clenched and he said, his voice low with anger: "Zoisite has failed constantly, and you say he's good."

"Zoisite has been a great success otherwise and he is more successful than you. He has good plans, and he's sneaky and more powerful. I will not have you talk badly of him." She left, and Endymion threw things out of anger.

**Jadeite's Eternal Sleep**

"So, you failed me again, Jadeite!"

Jadeite stood there looking helpless in front of the audience. He had lost a battle to the Senshie and knew what was coming next.

_Get out of there! Get out!_ Zoisite wanted to scream. He was in the audience with Kunzite and felt even more horrified than he had in the past several days.

Zoisite had known that this would happen, and he worried. He constantly tried to convince Jadeite and Beryl to let him help out, or at least let him take responsibility for Jadeite's consequences, but Beryl refused and Jadeite kept pushing him off.

"I'm fine, Zoisite. Thanks for your concern, but I can do this on my own. I will defeat the Senshie just like that, and you'll all see how worthy I am." The older brother had cared to much for his dignity, and hadn't thought about the Queen's threats clearly, until now.

Desperation rang on Jadeite's face. Tears of fear welled in his eyes, but the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of the whole Kingdom. This couldn't be any more terrifying or humiliating.

"Please…" he croaked. "I found their identities."

The crystal ball flashed and, in seconds, Jadeite was frozen in a giant ice crystal. His eyes showed fear like a little animal about to be eaten, and his dirty gloved hand was reaching out as if to stop the Queen.

Zoisite stood there, staring at his brother. He would never see him again, and Jadeite was to forever be trapped in a painful, half-concious state between life and death. No, he could not take this.

"N-n-nooooooooooooooooooo!" Zoisite screamed and thrashed through the crowd as they held him back. He could not believe his eyes as Jadeite's crystal dissolved before him. He screamed his throat raw until two strong hands clasped his shoulders and spun him around. It was Kunzite.

"Don't you dare go up there, Zoisite. Who knows what she could do to you? We already lost Jadeite; don't you dare make me lose you too, understand?" Kunzite had also been friendly with Jadeite and had joined Zoisite in persuading him to take help or at least consider his life.

Zoisite stared into those hard, cold, white eyes. Though his eyes showed anger, Kunzite's white brows were furrowed in sadness over Jadeite, and concern over not wanting to lose his little rat.

Staring into that face made all Zoisite's deliriousness melt away and turn into devastation. Kunzite pulled him into a hug, wrapped his long white cape around the two of them, and teleported to the sakura trees.

By the time they dissolved, Zoisite was wailing. The sight of Jadeite flashed in his mind over and over again, and he pushed his face into Kunzite's broad shoulder as though doing so could make the visions go away. Kunzite embraced his little rat tight, and stroked his hair. He undid the younger man's ponytail, brought his reddish-brown hair to his nose, and inhaled. He helped Zoisite onto the ground, and they lay together, Kunzite holding him tight as he cried.

Ever since then, Zoisite always felt close to his lover and counted on him for comfort whenever he was upset. He was also eager to avenge Jadeite.

**Reuniting**

Zoisite was already asleep when Jadeite teleported into the room. He walked to the bed and tapped Zoisite lightly on the shoulder.

Zoisite stirred, and turned on the light. He jumped back and rubbed his eyes; partly because of the bright lights and mostly because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was his older brother, without the ice crystal he had gotten encased in.

"J-Jadeite! Is that you?"

Knowing that Zoisite wouldn't mind, Jadeite zapped his soiled clothes into fresh pyjamas, ready to sleep with his brother.

"It-it-" Jadeite couldn't help it; the tears that have been threatening to come out spilled over, down his cheeks and onto his pyjamas.

The two brothers have always been so close, and the sight of Jadeite being there made the younger boy so overjoyed. He also had an immediate need to tend to the traumatized Jadeite, who still had the fear of his harsh punishment fresh in his crying eyes.

Zoisite got out of bed and threw his arms around Jadeite. He hugged him tight, and Jadeite hugged him back, sobbing violently into his shoulder. Zoisite, through his happiness and sympathy, felt both surprised and amused at the sound of his older brother sobbing and the feel of his tears soaking through his pyjama shirt; he hardly ever saw Jadeite cry.

He, being older and much more masculine, was normally the strong one who would comfort Zoisite and offer him a shoulder to cry on many, many times. Even if he did need to cry, Jadeite would always try to stay strong.

The days from before he had gotten sentenced to Eternal Sleep have been especially stressful, yet he would not cry or take comfort from Zoisite, no matter how many times it was offered. Now all that happened washed over him, and for once he was fine with crying.

Tears of overwhelming emotion of Jadeite's return and all that had happened lately warmed Zoisite's eyes, but he blinked them away; realizing that for once, he had to be the strong one.

Jadeite's tears came and came, and Zoisite helped his brother into bed, and summoned up tissues for Jadeite as cried himself to sleep in the younger man's arms.

**The Skating Rink**

The two young men woke to the sound of the alarm. Jadeite was nestled in Zoisite's arms with balled-up tissues on the bed. He blushed. "Sorry. About last night."

"Don't be." Zoisite turned off the alarm. "I'm just so glad to have you back. And it's okay to cry every now and then; remember that."

The two got out of bed, and Jadeite teleported to his home to get ready.

The two brothers shone in their dark blue uniforms as Zoisite presented his plan to start a skating rink. "The ice is enchanted, so it will sense Sailor Moon. She will be announced the prettiest girl at the rink, and get to dance with the "Ice King," who is Jadeite.

Jadeite beamed.

The two brothers went off to disguise. As much as Zoisite wanted to go as a girl, his low voice would give him away. So he washed off all of his makeup and wore regular male clothes, his long hair tucked into a hat.

Jadeite looked stunning; his hair was blow dried, and he wore a flexible tuxedo and bow tie. _If only he weren't my brother, I would totally date him._

The two teleported to the city. Zoisite conjured up a skating rink, and Jadeite used his mind to brainwash everyone into knowing about the rink and wanting to come.

So of course, by the early afternoon (it was Saturday) the ice rink was packed. Jadeite waited in the security camera room, where he watched with Zoisite all that happened on the cameras. Zoisite announced on the loudspeakers that the prettiest girl at the rink got to dance privately with the Ice King while everyone watched.

All the Sailor Senshie were here, because they were resistant to brainwashing from a youma but not from Jadeite, as he was more powerful. So they had fallen under the spell and came to the rink as eagerly as everyone else.

Rei sensed Zoisite and Jadeite's evil auras. Luckily, neither of the DarkKingdom generals knew that she and Luna could sense evil, so their abilities had always been very useful.

Rei's ability wasn't as strong as Luna's; Luna could sense it from a distance and Rei could only sense it when it was close by. So her ability had been useful whenever they were at a pet-free place, such as a skating rink.

The black-haired girl skated over to Ami. She whispered: "Ami-chan. I feel an evil aura. Get off of the ice and transform, and inform all the others to do the same."

It took a long time for the two of them to find everyone, as the rink was incredibly crowded

After finally getting on her skates, Usagi got onto the ice. _That voice on the loud speaker sounded awfully familiar. But maybe I'm imagining things. _Usagi was skating around, or trying to. She was a really clumsy skater, which was a surprise considering that the Moon Princess excelled at skating. _Why am I so out of touch with my inner Princess?_

The ice started to glow. _Huh? What's going on? _Zoisite's voice boomed in the loudspeaker: "Congratulations, girl with the long blonde pigtails and buns! You are the winner of the beauty contest, and you get to dance with the handsome Ice King! Everyone else, clear the rink for the special dance!"

Makoto pushed through the people skating off the rink, and finally found Usagi. "Get off, Usagi-chan, and transform! I'll explain later."

Jadeite sensed that Usagi was stepping off. _No! _Furious, he went down to the rink.

By the time he skated around the rink, the ice stopped glowing; Sailor Moon had already left. _Damn it! Damn it to hell! _Jadeite wanted revenge for what the Senshie had done to him, and he was furious that they had escaped his plan. So furious that he could scream.

Wait a minute: The ice was glowing again. Sailor Moon was back, and transformed, on the ice. _Yes! Say Goodbye, Sailor Moon. _

Zoisite sprayed magical sleeping dust (Jadeite had taught him this attack) on everyone in the bleachers. _You go, Jadeite! I believe in you!_

Jadeite flew into the air and summoned up a deadly energy ball, but before he could throw it at Sailor Moon… he felt paralyzed.

Sailor Moon had her moon stick raised – _what is that thing? _– and it was glowing. Before Jadeite even knew what was happening, he got blasted against the wall, screaming. Everything went black.

Zoisite was furious. How dare Sailor Moon do that to Jadeite! And they had almost succeeded, too. He flew into the air, but before he could blast the ice with poison rays that would kill Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter electrified him. The last thing that he remembered was the smell of his smoking body.

**Comfort**

Zoisite slowly woke up on a bed in front of Metalia.

"I revived you, Zoisite. You were electrified to death, and Beryl teleported you and Jadeite over. You both failed greatly, Zoisite."

Zoisite got up. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me, and thank you for reviving me. I will get the silver crystal soon, I promise." He bowed. "Where is Jadeite?"

"He got blasted unconscious, but woke up and is at home. You can go and see him, but make sure you come back soon to serve Endymion."

Trying to hide his disgust, Zoisite bowed one more time, and teleported to see Jadeite.

Jadeite was lying on his bed. He had already changed into a fresh uniform, the other one being torn up. His breathing came out in little shudders that sounded almost like sobs.

Zoisite walked over to the bed. The older boy's fists were clenched as through he were angry. His deep blue eyes were closed, and moisture was seeping out the corners; he was crying.

"Jadeite?" Zoisite's voice broke, for he was also ashamed, and heartbroken at Jadeite's sadness.

Jadeite's eyes popped open, and he quickly wiped the sides of his face with his white gloved hands. But Zoisite had still seen him crying, and his red eyes would have given him away anyway.

"Oh, Zoisite… I lost. I'm a failure. It was right of Beryl to sentence me to Eternal Sleep."

"No! Don't say that!" Zoisite got onto the bed with Jadeite and put an arm around him. "Jadeite, you are the opposite of failure. Those Senshie are just hard to defeat, that is all." He stroked Jadeite's hair. "We'll defeat them eventually, don't worry. The younger boy also felt defeated, and had tried not to cry since Jadeite needed him to be strong. Of course, he failed.

Jadeite gave the younger boy a sad smile. "You don't have to do this, Zoisite. You've been through a lot, and I don't need your support." He reached over and wiped a tear that was starting to fall out of Zoisite's eye.

"I care about you, Jadeite. And don't worry about me." Zoisite's voice broke as he managed to blink back the rest of his tears. "You've been through a lot as well. You've always refused my support, and it was always evident that you needed it, as well as my shoulder to cry on. You never accepted it, and I'm asking you to accept it now."

He put his arms around Jadeite, who broke down into tears.

"There, there." Zoisite patted his back, and tried not to let his own emotions get the best of him. "It's okay, let it all out. We'll defeat the Senshie, don't worry."

After a while, Zoisite helped Jadeite off the bed, and they went to serve Endymion. Jadeite experienced the harsh words thrown at him as he tried not to cry; something he seemed to master at. Either one of the young men could still feel grateful that they had each other.

**Kunzite's Birthday**

_"Happy birthday, Kunzite-sama!"_

_Kunzite peeked over the covers to see a grinning Zoisite. He was still in his pyjamas, and Kunzite looked at the clock to see that it was only 6:00; one hour early from their usual arousing time. Despite how tired he was, he smiled. "Good morning, my little rat."_

_"Here!" Zoisite held out a wrapped box. _

_"I woke you up early so that you would have time to open your present." Zoisite spoke ecstatically as Kunzite tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. _

_ He pulled out a birthday card that Zoisite had made himself. "To my wonderful Kunzite-sama on his 25__th__ birthday. We've been together for a year and a half now, and it's been the happiest time of my life. I don't know how I would live without you, and you turned my whole life around. Best birthday wishes, Zoisite. There was a drawn picture of them holding hands under a sakura tree, and there was a heart that framed the picture. "Oh, Zoisite…" He pulled the young boy close and kissed him. Zoisite pulled off his lover's clothes as they kissed, and Kunzite did the same. They sat on the bed together naked; Zoisite sat on Kunzite's lap as they touched each others' penises. _

_"There's more," Zoisite said. _

_Kunzite used his hand that wasn't around Zoisite to place the box from the bed onto Zoisite's penis – he squealed as Kunzite did this – and pulled out a book. "Zoisite…" It was a beautiful, dark purple and light blue water coloured album. When Kunzite opened it, it was already full of pictures of the two of them from all their time together. Across the middle of the first page it said "I Love You" in bold, cursive letters, and on the second page: "I Would Die Before You." _

_"I love it." Kunzite pulled Zoisite into a hug, and they sat there together, French kissing, and touching each others penises, until it was time to get ready for work._

**The Water Park**

Jadeite announced the next morning that he remembered what Sailor Moon's civilian form looked like when the ice sensed her. "The ice stopped glowing once a girl with long blonde pigtails, blue eyes, and buns left. Could you track her down using that description?" Jadeite, as you can see, had a keen eye for detail.

"It sounds like that might work." Beryl waved her hands over the ball, and Usagi with Luna appeared. She started to grin. "That might be Sailor Moon. I can sense it."

"Yes! Yes, that's her! I remember!"

"Does it say where she is?" said Zoisite.

Beryl waved her hands some more. "It says that she's going on a family day trip to an indoor water park. I can teleport you two there, and you can fight her."

"Yes!" Jadeite cracked his knuckles. "Get ready to say goodbye, Sailor Moon."

Through Zoisite's excitement, he remembered Jadeite's eagerness and where it got him, and he felt nervous. _Please don't die, Jadeite. I'll protect you this time._

After disguising themselves, the two went to the water park. Jadeite would put everyone except the Senshie to sleep, and they could attack her without any disruptions. Who knew what would happen if anything was noticed on Earth?

When they got there, the two boys teleported around the park and put everyone except Sailor Moon to sleep in seconds. By the time they got to Sailor Moon, Luna had formed a protective force field around her and all the Senshie. _Wow, they react fast, _Zoisite thought. It was unfortunate that the rest of the Senshie were here to ruin everything, as always.

"I am Sailor-"

"Enough!" Jadeite bellowed and blasted Sailor Mars with a deadly blast of energy. _One down, four to go. _

Wait, Sailor Moon was _reviving _her. Now Mars was back on her feet as though she had never even died.

_Damn it! Damn it to hell!_

Realizing that they had to get rid of Sailor Moon first, Zoisite flew into the air and prepared to throw a huge fire ball at her… until he couldn't see.

Mercury had used her bubble spray attack _again._

Unfortunatlely, the Senshie were the only ones who could see through the mist, so Zoisite summoned a force field around him and hoped that Jadeite would do the same…

Before Jadeite knew what was going on, Sailor Mars tacked an anti-evil spirit paper to his head. The paper burned, and he screamed. He wasn't dead, but he was paralyzed.

Sailor Moon ended his misery with her tiara.

The mist cleared shortly after, and all the colour drained from Zoisite's face as he saw Jadeite lying there, his eyelids slowly drooping. He had heard Sailor Moon yell her attack and knew exactly what happened. _No. No, no, no… _He screamed his throat raw:

"Noooooo! How dare you! How! Dare! You! You will pay, Senshie, I promise you that! Once Zoisite realized that he was crying, he angrily took his hat off, shook out his hair, and combed it with his hands over his face. No way would these girls ever see him cry.

**Jadeite's Death**

It was no use saving Jadeite. The anti-evil spirit spell had prevented any of Metalia's healing from affecting him. Zoisite begged her to try harder, weeping as he did so, and she did once. But no matter how much Metalia tried, Jadeite wouldn't return to conciousness.

"It's no use. You're our only hope now, Zoisite."

Zoisite nodded through his tears, and he brought Jadeite's white gloved hand to his face. Knowing that Metalia would understand, he teleported the two of them to his room.

"She's right," Jadeite croaked, his eyelids drooping. "You were strong, Zoisite. I'm proud of you. But you have to let me go. At least I'm free to die, and not trapped in Eternal Sleep." He smiled sadly. "I'll meet you on the other side, my brother."

The older boy's watery eyes slowly fell closed, and he started to dissolve. Zoisite leaned over and hugged him, his tears falling through the dissolving Jadeite and onto the floor.

Jadeite was right: It was actually a relief to see his body dissolve into death, knowing that his soul was free to wander as apposed to being trapped. And they would meet again, once Zoisite succeeded.

**Zoi and Kun In The Shower**

_"Hello, my little naked rat."_

_Zoisite jumped, startled at Kunzite's low voice. He had been showering, and hadn't realized that Kunzite had been there. Knowing that Zoisite wouldn't mind, Kunzite, already naked, stepped into the shower with Zoisite. _

_"You scared me, Kunzite-sama." But Zoisite was giggling; glad to have Kunzite joining him. He reached for Kunzite's penis and held it up in one hand and his own in the other. He always liked to measure their penises out of curiosity, partly to see how big his was becoming. He was only sixteen, after all, and still had some growing to do. _

_ Kunzite's penis was one or two inches longer than Zoisite's, the hair around it paler. "My penis is almost as big as yours. Your big, handsome, sexy…" Zoisite couldn't help it; he bent down and kissed Kunzite's penis. _

_Instead of showing disgust, Kunzite laughed. "You are so horny, Zoisite! Besides, _this _is how you do it." He bent down and put Zoisite's penis into his mouth, and tickled it with his tongue. The tickle made Zoisite laugh, and it turned him on so much that he had an orgasm._

_Kunzite suddenly took his mouth off of the teenage boy's erect penis as soon as the taste of sperm entered his mouth. _

_ Zoisite laughed. "Sorry, Kunzite-sama. I couldn't help it; you turn me on!"_

_ "It actually tastes good," Kunzite said, licking his lips. "I should come into the shower with you more often so that I can get that lovely taste of your sexual desire of me naked into my mouth. Mmmmm."_

_ "You pervert! Beside's it's my turn." Kunzite stood up straight as Zoisite did the same thing to him… and took his mouth off once he tasted the sperm. "Delicious," he said, imitating the way Kunzite licked his lips. "Now can you please wash my hair? I need your strong, manly hands.."_

_"Your hands are as big and manly as mine, Zoisite!" But Kunzite did so anyway, even though the whole thing didn't make any sense, because he was excited with the opportunity to dig his face into Zoisite's beautiful, long hair. Zoisite giggled with the tickle that came with it. Kunzite did it some more, for he loved the sound of Zoisite's high-pitched giggle that made him almost sound like a girl. _

_He rubbed his face in the hair for a while, inhaling the scent of hair as he did so, until Zoisite said turned around and said: "Hurry up with that shampoo, Kunzite-sama! I have to pee."_

_ Kunzite's silver eyes gleamed as he said: "I don't mind if you do it in front of me, while I wash your hair. My little rat." _

_ Zoisite looked into those starry eyes. Willing to do anything to please his Kunzite-sama, Zoisite peed right there in the shower. Something touched his but: Kunzite's penis was erecting in response and almost going into Zoisite's slim butt. _

_"You're driving my penis crazy, Zoisite! _

_The young man stepped back a bit so that the penis went into his but._

_ "You might want to step forward," Kunzite said when he was done with Zoisite's hair. "because now I have to pee._

_Once Zoisite finished, Kunzite relieved himself onto Zoisite's legs. _

_"You're making my penis hurt, Kunzite-sama!"_

**The Spa**

Now that Jadeite was dead, Endymion was to help out Zoisite again. Actually, order him around.

The plan was a spa that had all the Moon Princess's favourite activities in it. Iro, a psychic Youma, would sense the Moon Princess once she entered, and she would telepathically make Zoisite's crystal ball ring; that would be his cue to teleport over and do his part.

Endymion didn't know how, but he knew all about what the Moon Princess liked and excelled at. The "spa" had a skating rink, an arcade, a ballroom where evening dances would be held, a swimming pool, and a 24 hour buffet table. These interests were also what her reincarnation liked.

_Her Earth form will be drawn to the arcade, no question. But how do I know this? _It was as if he had known the Moon Princess a long time ago…

Iro, disguised as a hotel employee, helped peoples bags onto the cart that would carry them to their rooms. It was now late in the afternoon, and she still didn't sense the Moon Princess.

Once Usagi saw the advertisement on T.V., she decided... that she didn't want to go. She had grown smart over the days, and was no longer stupid enough to fall for such a trap.

_This plan is so stupid, _Zoisite thought as he brought his hair to his nose and inhaled. He could still smell the sakura shampoo that he had used last night. _The Moon Princess wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for this. And he says that _I _am a disgrace to the Dark Kingdom! _He started to suck on the end of his ponytail and watched the rest.

So the plan didn't work, and at around 7:00 Beryl called both of them back to the meeting room. Zoisite said that Endymion's plan didn't work probably because the Moon Princess knew better than to be lured into a hotel suited perfectly for her, and Beryl actually agreed with him. She then lectured Endymion (Zoisite smiled behind his gloved hand the whole time and had to try hard not to laugh) and announced that Endymion wouldn't work for the DarkKingdom anymore. "And if you kill Zoisite, you will be sentenced to Eternal Sleep." Endymion tried to look stoic, though his face turned red with rage. _This is excellent. _Zoisite thought as he tried harder and harder to stifle a laugh. He didn't realize what was coming for him.

**Abuse**

Tears ran down Zoisite's cheeks and onto the floor as Endymion whipped him. "I cannot believe you stole my job!" Whip. "And I saw you laugh back there, I'm not stupid!" Whip. "You like seeing me suffer, don't you?"

Zoisite was on his hands and knees. He felt angry with himself for letting the Prince see him cry, but it had been impossible to stop.

Endymion ordered him to turn around and slapped him hard, five times on either cheek, as he yelled about how he had been the Dark Kingdom's best general, and they would never have a chance at succeeding with Zoisite at the wheel. "Now stop crying and get me my dinner! I'm starving!"

Zoisite did as he was told, wiping his runny nose under his arm._ But I didn't steal your job, Beryl stole it! That isn't my fault! And I didn't laugh. _He ached to say those words to the Prince, along with many harsh ones, but stopped himself, as the Queen would punish him if he did.

The food was already cooked. Zoisite, hardly able to feel his cheeks from the slaps, took it to Endymion, who told him to do his laundry. Tears and snot fell on the clothes he was folding as the angry Prince continued to talk down to him. Zoisite didn't even stop crying; the Prince deserved to have tears and boogers on his clothes.

_Why should I have to do this anyway? I'm supposed to be focusing on avenging Kunzite-sama, and that guy is taking over my job and ruining it for me!_

Kunzite. He had been on Zoisite's mind all day. If only he and not Endymion was the one working for the silver crystal; his mind would have been distracted from his stupid thoughts and he wouldn't be spending his time trying not to cry. _At least I can finally start my job tomorrow._

When the laundry was finally folded, Endymion told Zoisite to get out of his sight. _Finally. _He bowed, and teleported to his room, where he flopped onto the bed and burst into tears.

Zoisite lay there for a long time, bawling from all of the mistreatment. He cried uncontrollably, shaking with sobs and cries, as wails came out through his delicate voice.

After a while, Zoisite slowly pushed himself off from the bed. He took off his gloves, stroked the wet spot created from his tears, and went to wash his face.

When he returned, Zoisite's sadness had turned into anger. He was furious with Endymion for treating him like this, and for causing the death of his beloved Kunzite-sama. If he hadn't constantly ruined Zoisite's plans so that Zoisite would be driven to killing him against the Queen's orders, Kunzite wouldn't have created the illusion in the first place and he would still be here! Zoisite teleported to the Queen.

**Zoisite's Fury**

Zoisite couldn't kill the Prince for fear of Eternal Sleep. There was no point in even trying to persuade Beryl into punishing the Prince, as she was one his side no matter what he did. Zoisite missed Kunzite-sama so much that it hurt, and decided that the only thing he could do was to finish off the Senshie once and for all.

Luckily, he didn't have to work under the Prince's orders anymore, so he could follow through with his own plan. And he had a great one.

After checking it by with Beryl, he closed his eyes and summoned up all his energy. The world turned cold around him, and his whole body felt like ice for a few seconds. Jadeite had taught him this trick; it was the same one that he had used to talk to Mamoru and tell him to come to the StarlightTower. That was when he and Kunzite retrieved the rainbow crystals that he had stolen.

There was a roaring in his ears as the wind circled him like a tornado. When everything finally went quiet, Zoisite found himself looking down at the Earth from the sky.

He was in the form of a giant hologram, just like what Jadeite had been when he demanded that the Senshie battle him at the airport. He gave out a shout, to test his voice. The young man flinched a bit at the sound of his loud, broadcasting voice echoing throughout the space around him. It sounded as though he were talking into a giant microphone. _This is so cool!_

**The Final Battle**

Zoisite waited for Sailor Moon at the StarlightTower. Once she came over, he would sense her and teleport her into the tower.

_I'm finally going to defeat the Sailor Senshie for you, Kunzite-sama! I can't wait to see you on the other side, after I succeed of course! You will be so proud of me. I will avenge you, Kunzite-sama, I will._

At last, A twinkling sounded in Zoisite's head; the Sailor Senshie were here. After teleporting them over, he found out that there was only one there… and it wasn't Sailor Moon.

"Bubble Spray!"

Now it was all foggy, and Zoisite couldn't see. He looked around frantically, unable to even lift the mist with his powers.

Sailor Venus waited for Sailor Mercury's attack before coming out from behind her; luckily Zoisite hadn't seen her from the behind.

Another twinkling sounded in his head, but he didn't teleport the second one over. _I won't be able to fight with this mist! Maybe it will eventually dissolve-_

"Crescent Beam!"

A sharp pain entered the young man's back. Zoisite coughed into his hand, and saw blood stained on his white glove. Sailor Venus had stabbed him with her crescent beam! _How did she get up here?_

The mist finally lightened, and Zoisite teleported the second Sailor Senshie into the tower… it was Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter.

_Damn! I did not ask for them all to show up! Of course, Sailor Moon didn't listen!_

Zoisite coughed up another mouthful of blood, and summoned up a deadly ball of energy. If he finished off the Senshie soon enough, he could retrieve the silver crystal and get back to the DarkKingdom so that Metalia could revive him on time.

He threw the energy ball at Sailor Mercury, but she dodged it quickly. _That's it. _Zoisite flew into the air. _These Sailors are going down. _His "Zoi" was interrupted by another bloody cough as he sprayed fire all over the ground.

Before falling into the death trap, the Sailor Senshie all jumped into the air… and stayed.

_What the hell? They can fly now? _Zoisite hadn't realized that the Senshie can fly short distances, only they can't stay in the air for very long. They started to fall into the fire. Zoisite gave an evil laugh that was disrupted by the blood gathering in his mouth. Wait… Sailor Moon formed wings.

The silver crystal! It had given her the power to fly!

Her tiara flashed, and the Sailor Senshie remained in the air. Before Zoisite registered what was happening, he couldn't move.

The moon wand was out, and in seconds everything went black.

The senshie watched as Zoisite's body blasted against the wall and slid down the wall. Blood spilled out of the mouth as it slid into the fire, and seconds later it dissolved into crystals that flew up into the sky.

Sailor Mercury used her bubble spray attack to put out the fire, and they landed.

**Reuniting At Last**

"K-Kunzite-sama?"

Kunzite stood there in the darkness, wearing the same uniform that he had died in.

"Kunzite… sama? Is that really you? You're alive?"

"You died. I'm here, my little rat. You're finally with me."

Zoisite looked down at himself, and saw that he was still in his uniform but it was clean and fresh-looking. His gloves were no longer blood stained.

Kunzite stretched out his arms. "Come on, Zoisite. Come and join me."

Without hesitating, Zoisite's spirit flew into the arms of Kunzite's. They embraced each other. Zoisite wept into Kunzite's shoulder, relieved to finally see him.

"I missed you…"

"Hush, my little rat. I'm here now. We are together again."

"I lost, Kunzite-sama. I lost to the Sailor Senshie and let the Kingdom down."

Kunzite pulled Zoisite from his embrace and put a finger to the younger man's lips. "I don't care that you lost. I missed you, and I'm glad to finally be with you."

Hand in hand, they went to meet Jadeite.


End file.
